Happy Halloween Rose Tyler
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Rose and the Doctor spend Halloween the festive way.


Rose liked to get her sleep.

Between running from death on foreign planets, and reading Harry Potter books in the library with the Doctor, Rose needed some time to herself to unwind, and get some peace. Not that reading with the Doctor wasn't peaceful, and she did not want him to leave her or anything. But she did like to have some time to herself in her pink room in the Tardis, on her warm fluffy king sized bed. So when the Doctor woke her up in the morning, she wasn't exactly delighted.

"Wakey, wakey Rose Tyler. We have a long day ahead of us!" The Doctor exclaimed, shaking Rose awake. Rose groaned flipping over in her bed, and throwing a pillow blindly towards the Doctor.

"'M tired Doctor. Go away." She could actually hear the time lord whine at her response.

"But it's ten thirty in the morning Rose. I've been waiting eleven hours to wake you up," he pouted. Rose groaned, and sat up in her bed. She could always sleep later...

"So. What are we doing today?" Rose asked, running her fingers through her blonde hair absent mindedly. The Doctor grinned, his brown eyes twinkling in a way that made Rose smile too. She couldn't help it. The Doctor's happiness had always been rather infectious to Rose. If he was happy. She couldn't help but be happy too.

"You mean you don't know?" The Doctor asked, pretending to be surprised. "That's rather disappointing Rose Tyler." Rose frowned, trying to think about what it was. It could be some holiday celebrated on Raxacoricofallapatorious she forgot about... Or maybe, something she would celebrate regularly. But Rose didn't even know what month it was on Earth. She hadn't checked in ages. So how was she supposed to know what holiday it was?

"It's Halloween!" The Doctor exclaimed, shaking Rose out of her thoughts. She frowned, she had never celebrated Halloween much as a child. At the Powell Estates, trick or treating was seriously frowned upon. So Rose had never gotten much of a chance to celebrate the ordinary traditions of Halloween, and instead, her mom made burned pumpkin pie, and allowed Rose to carve pumpkins every year. But besides that she hadn't ever celebrated it.

"You celebrate Halloween?" Rose asked, a teasing smile dancing across her face. The man just grinned wildly, running a hand through his perfect spikey brown hair.

"You don't?" The Doctor didn't bother waiting for a reply, and Rose was to distracted by the way he excitedly bounced up and down on the heels of his feet to actually answer. "Today we are going to carve pumpkins, and then we are going to bake Pumpkin Pie, and go trick or treating."

"Aren't we a little old for trick or treating?" Rose questioned, getting up from her spot on her bed to go to her closet. "'Sides, I don't have a costume to wear." The Doctor just darted forward and grabbed her hand, pulling Rose out of her room and into the Tardis console room, where two round orange pumpkins were rested.

"Don't worry about costumes," the Doctor said. He sat Rose down on the ground, and then handed her a knife, pumpkin scoop, a sharpie, and a pumpkin.

Rose shrugged, and pulled her ovalish pumpkin towards her, trying to figure out what kind of face to draw on her pumpkin. She sat there for nearly two minutes, before looking over at the Doctor, who was hunched over his own pumpkin scooping out pumpkin goo.

Rose looked back down at her pumpkin and drew three triangles, two as eyes, one as a nose, and then drew a half circle with two squares jutting out from the top, to form a mouth.

"How does this look?" Rose asked allowed, turning the pumpkin so that the Doctor could see what she had drawn.

"Nice." The Doctor said absently, barely giving the pumpkin a glance.

"Can I see yours?" Rose asked, leaning forward in an attempt to see the pumpkin, but the Doctor just moved it away from her. "Oi! I showed you mine!"

"No peeking until I'm down!" The Doctor replied. Rose rolled her eyes, and grabbed her knife, so that she could cut the top of her pumpkin, and actually start carving.

When Rose finally finished carving her pumpkin she had pumpkin goo, and over her and her pajamas. Which totally wasn't her fault. The Doctor's the one who threw the stuff at her, so of course she threw some right back at him. Then it became a pumpkin goo fight, and well. This happened.

"Can I please see your pumpkin now," Rose asked, batting her eye lids lightly. The Doctor, smiled, and turned his pumpkin around, to reveal a sloppily carved jack o' lantern face, with pumpkin goo easing out of the jagged triangular eye.

"Do you like it?" He asked, beaming brightly. Rose gave the Doctor a tongue in tooth smile, laughing lightly.

"It looks like something I would have carved when I was four," she said. The Doctor's smile disappeared, and he looked like a kicked puppy. "But it's good!"

"Really? Is it that bad?" The Doctor asked, not really sounding like he believed her.

"It's good. It really is good Doctor," Rose assured, giving the Doctor a comforting smile. "Now, Pumpking pie right?"

Rose and the Doctor should start only cooking when they have someone watching them. Because sure after nearly five hours of preparing and cooking, Rose and the Doctor had cooked the perfect pumpkin pie, but them and the kitchen were a mess. Not to mention that Rose was pretty sure the Tardis had simply took pity on the two and replaced their pumpkin pie with a different one as it cooked. But by the time they were done cooking, a sheet of flour had found itself on the two, along with bits of egg shell in their hair, and wet cinnamon was stuck to the time traveler's hands. It was kind of ridiculous.

"Um. Doctor," Rose said, looking over at the Doctor who was trying to free his foot from one of their failed pies.

"Yes?"

"Can I go wash over before we go trick or treating?"

The Doctor looked over at her, his eyes twinkling with joy as he realized just how dirty she was.

"Yes, I think that's probably for the best," he said, obviously trying to hold back his laughter. Rose gave him a half hearted glare and then left the room, concentrating on keeping the pumpkin from getting all over the Tardis.

The Doctor was a master of disguise.

After Rose and the Doctor had cleaned up, the Doctor had shown Rose the tardises closet, which was filled with hundreds and hundreds of shirts and dresses, pants and suits. The Doctor had whisked Rose around after that, to help her find an outfit for her to wear. Until her eyes fell on a comically long colorful scarf, when she had decided she wanted to wear that. The Doctor had grinned, and told her that one of his older regeneration had worn that, and Rose had promptly told him to give her the rest of the outfit before she got dressed into the outfit, that apparently his fourth regeneration had worn.

Then the Doctor had dressed up as his fifth regeneration. Who had apparently worn a white suit, with red trims, and a celery stick attached to his coat.

So of course, no one recognized the pair as they walked up to various houses, and they got a lot of 'Aren't you a little to old for that' and such. But that didn't stop the two from filling their bags with candy, and stumbling into the Tardis laughing and hyped on sugar.

It took the two a good hour to calm down enough to go into the Tardis library and settle down to read one of the Harry Potter books.

"Hey Doctor," Rose muttered, her head rested on his shoulder lightly.

"Hmm?" The Doctor asked, peering at Rose over his glasses.

"That was a lot of fun. Thankyou." The Doctor smiled.

"Your welcome Rose."

And then he continued to read the book allowed, until Rose fell asleep on his shoulder, using his old scarf as a blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>The End and Happy Halloween!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey guys! Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! I really enjoyed writing it and would love some feedback! Thanks and have a great night!


End file.
